James Cheats on Dana
by You owe me one
Summary: James gets naughty while Dana is away. disclaimer, yada yada yada.........
1. Chapter 1

_Note: this is set beginning of The Sleepwalker after Bethany comes back from her mission in Latin America._

** Anger…**

James fell hard into the padded floor, he'd been floored countless times by his little sisters best friend Bethany Parker - who was finishing off her emergency fitness plan. Although James was bigger and unmistakable stronger he couldn't keep up with her. She was lightning fast, James was growing angry as he received an endless amount of explosive kicks everywhere undesirable. Finally James gave in to his anger and with his adrenalin pumping lashed out as Bethany came in to hook his ankle yet again, he sidestepped and brought his foot full force upon her ankle. He heard a deafening crunch as he felt his foot crack the bone. James fell back with nausea as Bethany screamed out in pain. James panicked and instantly was by her side, which was quickly awarded with a hard slap across the face. She screamed, " You moron you've fucking broken my ankle!!" Tankada was by Bethany's side in seconds and she screamed, " Take ha to da me-di-cal unit immediately!" James was hesitant at first, wary of another slap, but common sense took place when he saw the younger girl's face screwed up in pain. He scooped her up, and jogged towards the exit with a crying girl in his arms. As he jogged out into the path way he noticed his geography teacher Mr. Norwood coming out of the main building and climbing in to a buggy. James hailed him like a taxi, saying, "Sir, can you take me to the medical unit?" Mr. Norwood obliged and soon they were driving full pelt towards the medical unit with Bethany crumpled across the back seat in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Guilt…

1 week later…

James still felt guilty about stomping Bethany's ankle, after the incident word had gone round on how James unnecessarily broken Bethany's ankle during sparring. He had received a severe yelling from both his sister and Meryl his handler and also copped 10 hours of cleaning the dojo, he was suspended from missions for three months and had to attend regular anger management sessions. James wasn't proud of how he kept on lashing out when he got angry it often landed him into deep shit. For instance when he stomped on Kerry's hand in basic training or when he slapped Andy Lagan, he couldn't control it, although Bethany was now in crutches, due to James, she wasn't actually expressing how annoyed she was, if she was annoyed then she was doing a damn good job in hiding it.


	3. Chapter 3

Kindness…

It had been 2 months since James's incident. He had finished his cleaning duty, he had no homework and he finished his anger management in a few weeks so he was content with life at the moment. Bethany was still in crutches and was struggling while Lauren just left to go on a solo mission in Australia. James had felt obliged to help her since he did put her in this position. On a chilly Saturday James just finished his run, the lift was broken so he started jogging up the stairs, when he got to the 6th floor he noticed Bethany - in jeans and a pink t-shirt- struggling with her washing load coming down from the 7th. "Need a hand?" asked James, Bethany replied "Yeah sure. This is a real pain." James unlocked his bedroom and ran over to take the load off her hands. James motioned with his hands, "do you want to sit in my room while I freshen up?" Bethany nodded while James propped the door open with the washing and took off his running t-shirt. Bethany walked in and immediately blushed and turned away, "don't be shy on my account I'm sure you've seen plenty other guys in the nude." James said grinning, but politely walked into the bathroom to take off the remainder of his clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

Shock…

She had mixed feelings for James, she always like him, but he never liked her, so she played it hard and pretended she didn't like him. It was pretty difficult but she managed. Now here she was spending an increasing amount of time with James and at the same time getting increasingly fonder of him.

James's thoughts wondered as the powerful showerhead pumped water onto his back. He was going out with Dana (who was currently away on a mission in Dubai) but he suddenly had feelings for Bethany. He never really liked her in the past, only until recently had he shown any interest at all.

James turned off the shower and draped a towel around him. He felt oddly content. It was the first time in a while that he had nothing to worry about. He walked into his hotel like room and noticed Bethany was eying him up. He felt awkward as Bethany continued to stare. He didn't think Bethany was half bad, now taking a good look at her…

Bethany was just in awe as she saw James's muscular chest and cute blond hair… She sensed he was feeling awkward with her staring so she dropped her gaze. But couldn't resist another peak.

James was getting nervous, here he was with his sisters best friend with just a towel protecting his cock from her gaze. His hands were getting really sweaty and he felt his towel slip…

Bethany gasped as she saw James's dick it. It was so, just so… Big! She had never seen a real live dick before, and never suspected it would be her best friends older brother.

James panicked and quickly bent down to retrieve his towel when he noticed a familiar glint in Bethany's eyes. He couldn't believe it. Bethany fancied him.

James suddenly felt much more at ease. He purposely bent down slowly so she could absorb it all.

Bethany had a sudden realisation of what James was doing. She flushed red and suddenly felt a slight trickle around her crotch, her first thought was that she wet herself but her fanny begged to differ.


	5. Chapter 5

Explicit Action…

Bethany watched as James, her first ever crush, pick up his towel and say, "so, ever had sex?" She took a sudden intake of breath and shook her head slowly.

James knew she wanted him as soon as he saw the damp spot between her legs. He walked closer towards her still with a towel round his waist. He sat down beside her on his bed and slowly took off his towel.

Bethany was totally up for it, she had dreamt of this moment for years and now it was served up to her on a silver platter she couldn't help smiling. She took off her top to reveal a newly developed set of tits then murmured, "be gentle."

James already had a boner and needed no encouragement but when she took off her jeans to show a completely shaved moist pussy his dick exploded in cum.


End file.
